


Marianne's Little Friend

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, Knotting, Marianne fucks a dog, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Marianne often spends time looking after the animals at Garreg Mach Monastery, feeding them, tending to them, alleviating their sexual needs...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Marianne's Little Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tad short and brief cause I'm absolutely positively drained after that 2.75 hour long class, but I just really wanted to write Marianne fucking a dog. So here you go, hope you guys enjoy.

Marianne’s always loved looking after the animals here at Garreg Mach Monastery. She might not be able to ‘speak’ their language like she sometimes claims with her peers, but she certainly does understand the animals here better than anyone else. It’s what makes them so fond of her, and why she always spends so much time feeding them, looking after them, tending to their needs…

Hmm, that’s right. She really is the one who understands them best, Marianne thinks to herself as she quietly leads the edmundion into a corner behind the hedges where they won’t be seen by anyone. It is springtime right now, and these poor dogs tend to get quite a bit antsy, so it’s up to her to help them alleviate themselves! At least around this time of the day, no one will be coming around to these hedges, so Marianne should have lots of privacy with this excited little doggy.

Kneeling down before the edmundion, Marianne whispers to the dog with a smile, “You’re feeling really riled up, aren’t you? I thought so. I did see you try to hump someone’s leg earlier today. That’s really naughty, you know?”

The dog simply wags his tail and happily licks at her face and her mouth, causing Marianne to giggle as she makes no attempt to keep him from getting his tongue inside. Instead, she gladly keeps her mouth open, even rubbing her tongue up against his when they meet, as she pets him on the head. Not wanting to spend too much time before starting though, she soon closes her mouth and says with a giggle, “Hehe, that’s enough now doggy, let’s get started, alright?”

As Marianne gets down even lower, the edmundion automatically stands back onto his two hind legs and rests his front paws on her back, giving her a good angle while his penile sheath pulls back. Seeing the bright red lipstick poking out, she licks her lips before going in, giving it a few good licks before taking it into her mouth, getting a good taste of the dog’s erection as she sucks on it and caresses its stiff length with her tongue. Nice and easy, so she doesn’t overwhelm the dog too much, but just enough to get him reeeeal riled up and ready to mount her.

Once she’s gotten a good taste, Marianne takes it back out, and taps the dog to let him know to dismount her. She sits back up, her face much redder now with anticipation, before turning around and getting on all fours, hiking her dress up over her waist and pulling down her panties. Looking back at the tail-wagging edmundion, she whispers with lust in her voice, “Well? What are you waiting for? Feel free to breed me to your heart’s content, little doggy…~” 

Having given her verbal consent, the dog pants and quickly mounts Marianne, his front paws barely managing to hug her huge hips as his dripping pecker finds its way to her pussy. Already dripping wet with arousal, Marianne is quickly rewarded with the feeling of a dog cock penetrating her all the way in one thrust, the sensation shooting electrifying bursts of pleasure all through her body. Immediately, the eager humping begins, the dog’s rapid thrusting sending jiggles through her enormous ass and an ecstatic bliss through her mind. It’s so much to handle that it’s… so hard not to quickly build up that pleasant pressure in her abdomen, eager for release from dog cock, the only thing keeping her from squirting right away being the desire to cum together.

This edmundion has quite the stamina too, humping away at her for quite a while, driving Marianne wild with pleasure, drooling and staring forward blankly, completely consumed with the pure bliss that is getting fucked by a dog. He just keeps going and going, pounding at her so hard that Marianne was worried for a second that she might end up cumming before he does after all, but thankfully, it isn’t long before he suddenly stops, and legs go of her, lifting his leg over and turning around until he’s rear-to-rear with her. Aah, there it is, the knotting, and the subsequent… fuck, pretty much the moment the knot inflates and cum starts pouring into her pussy, Marianne cums, unable to edge for any longer on dog cock. Gasping and moaning out unintentionally loudly, she ends up squirting onto the grass beneath her, as the dog keeps her knotted in place and pumped full of dog semen, not stopping for another ten minutes until the edmundion has finally poured everything he has into her pussy.

The two finally untangling from each other, Marianne rests against the hedge and drapes her arm around the edmundion, now panting and curled up against her, fully satisfied. Rubbing her abdomen as the full feeling slowly recedes with every drop of dog semen that oozes out of her pussy, Marianne plants a kiss to the dog’s forehead and whispers, “Hehe, you’re a good boy… such a good little doggy…”

Such a good little doggy indeed. No matter how much Marianne enjoys getting knotted regularly like this, it’s always relaxing with the dog afterwards that’s the coziest part. How nice it is that she gets to have so many close friends like this at Garreg Mach Monastery...


End file.
